I'm Falling
by LovelyCosmos
Summary: [BOTW/Post Calamity] Link and Zelda, now married with a son, restore Hyrule to its former glory. They reinstate the throne, becoming king and queen. The emergence of a royal family brings criticism and instability in the new kingdom. Instability brings with it those who wish to take power for themselves. Link finds his family is targeted and works to protect them from the unknown.
1. Wary

_**I'm Falling**_

 **I. Wary**

The sunshine casted exquisite shadows on the halls of the newly rebuilt castle. It had been five years since the end of the Calamity. Link and Zelda in the time since had gotten married and began to work to restore the kingdom to its former glory. The castle and Castle town were the last things to get rebuilt, and everyone was surprised at the fervor Link and Zelda took in rallying citizens to help them. They were dedicated, kind, and strong. No one objected when the day came to reinstate the throne of the Hyrulian Royal Family. In fact, the celebrations were plenty and joyous. The streets of the new Castle Town were crowded with new tenants and visitors alike. It was an optimistic time.

Queen Zelda and King Link took their rightfully earned throne. Together they worked in harmony, and the question of who was more powerful was something no one pondered. They were both on equal ground, for what one lacked in skill the other made up. It was the perfect duality, like the sun and the moon working to bless the land with life and rest.

The land welcomed them as King and Queen with open arms. They also welcomed the Royal Prince, Rhoam, Link and Zelda's four year old son. He had been born within the year of their wedding at Link's previous home in Hateno, now simply a summer home, in the dead of winter. Rhoam, who grew up with the forests and grassy fields of Hateno Village, didn't quite understand the sudden change of pace. Zelda tried to teach him certain traditions of the Hyrulian Royal Family, but nothing stuck well. This was especially so when Link also didn't take to the change of pace well. He was a great leader, but when someone called him _King_ , he tensed and stammered.

Zelda took the role of public figure. She walked with citizens in Royal silk garb, talked to them like a diplomat, and opened her heart to them. Link preferred his usual tunics and casual trousers, which he promptly dressed Rhoam in as soon he was old enough. When Link occupied Zelda he wore his Champion's Tunic, tan Trousers, the Master Sword, and a modest diamond circlet made by Isha in Gerudo Town. He also requested her make Rhoam one to match, which she was overjoyed to do. Zelda was overcome with affection when she saw her little son look like his father, and couldn't help but coddle them both.

Despite the modesty and humility of the Royal Family, they soon became the target of a swarm of criticism. Too relaxed, too commoner, not 'royal' enough. It hurt Zelda to the core, as she and Link had sacrificed a quiet life with their son in Hateno to bring leadership back to the kingdom. When they weren't in Hateno, they were covering every corner of the land. Zelda couldn't stand the idea of a nanny, so they took their son with them everywhere. She was criticized for this after the fact.

One night in their shared chambers, Zelda brushed her hair in front of her vanity. Link finished washing his face and sat on the edge of the bed and watched her with loving eyes. After a moment of staring, he got up and walked behind her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He hadn't been so affectionate since taking role as King. She blushed. With their haste to bring leadership to a realm, she had forgotten the loving touch of her husband. She sighed and put the brush down.

"We don't travel as much anymore," Link mumbled through her hair. "This is our home now. Let's enjoy our hard work."

"I know what you're thinking…" Zelda sighed again. "And no, we can't do that."

Link frowned. "Why not? Are you ill?"

"No. The contraceptive elixir I requested from the alchemist is not yet ready."

"Contraceptive elixir? What need do we have of that? Rhoam is our only child. Another would be a blessing."

"No, not now. Rhoam is all I need, Link. He's all I want."Zelda stood and made her way to the bed. Link followed.

"I-I suppose you're right." Link paused. "I must've just been missing the feeling of a newborn in my arms. I'm sorry, Zelda."

"I think of that sometimes too. But we're not Hateno villagers anymore. We can't act on our desires without thinking of a thousand others. We haven't been the Royal Family long. I can't bring another child into this instability."

Link furrowed his brows. "Our criticisms are my fault. I-I need to accept my role and fit myself to it. I'll dress in the garb and leave the Master Sword with the Great Deku Tree. Perhaps that will help our image."

"No!" Zelda shouted. "You will not!"

Link flinched. Zelda continued.

"If you do that, you won't be the man I married. You _are_ the hero who beat the Calamity, you _are_ the rightful wielder of the Master Sword. You dress like a protector because you _are_ a protector. Should any wrongdoing infect this kingdom you'll be the first to defend it without me saying a word. I won't let this land forget that."

"What do we do to face these criticisms?"

"I'll address them." Zelda narrowed her eyes. "I'll remind them leadership is in action and not cloth and posture. We've lead this kingdom back to its former glory. It's up to us to mold the image of our family. I won't make it shallow and misleading. This is who we are."

Link wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Zelda. I admire your strength. If only I could speak publicly as you do, it's something in you I find myself envying."

"Don't envy me." Zelda smiled and brushed back his hair. "If you were such a public speaker, you wouldn't be my husband."

They shared a soft kiss. When they pulled apart there was a knock at the door. Link sighed with a small smile. He rose and opened it, crouching down when he did.

"Rhoam, what did mommy and I tell you about sleeping in your own bedroom?" he said. He saw the guard at the end of the hall smile.

"T-That…" Rhoam sniffled into his blanket. "Hyrule worked hard to give me my own bedroom, so I s-should respect their h-hard work and sleep there every night."

"That's right."

"It-It's scary, daddy!"

"It's fine, Rhoam. I check it for you every night. You know I'll always protect you."

"Y-You can't protect me if we aren't in the same room!" Rhoam cried. He sobbed in the hallway, his breathing echoing throughout the corridor.

Link sighed. Before he could decide what to do next, Zelda appeared behind him.

"What's wrong, my dear Rhoam?" she asked.

"I don't want to sleep a-alone! Please, mommy! I-I'm so scared!"

Zelda scooped the boy up in her arms and took him back into their chambers. Link sighed and stood up. He shook his head. He caught sight of the guard again, who was still smiling. Link shrugged at him, which emitted a laugh from the usual stoic figure. He shut the door to their chambers again, then made his way to bed. Zelda and Rhoam were already tucked in, her smile a bright glow in the dark of the nighttime.

Link joined them. He blew out the candle at his bedside and settled in. Zelda's arm moved in a steady, calming motion over their son's hair. In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

"We can't really blame him for being anxious." Zelda sighed. "He's always slept with us."

"That was when it was a necessity. The house in Hateno could only fit one bed, and during our travels we always wanted to keep him close for safety's sake. Those things don't come to play here. He's safer now than he's ever been."

"Yes, but we can't protect him from the void or the emptiness that comes with ample space. It must be scary to him. We've always held him close at night. It confuses him that suddenly we won't do that anymore."

"He can't sleep in our bed forever."

"I know. We just have to ease him in. We're not yet used to this, I don't expect him to be."

"You're right." Link sighed. "I didn't think of it that way."

"We'll let this go on for a little while longer." Zelda nodded. "I'm still not used to the grandeur of castle living. It has been over a century since I have."

Link nodded in agreement. Zelda soon fell asleep, her arm across her son in a loving, yet almost protective gesture. Link studied their forms. He could sense Zelda's unease. _Her lack of trust._ It was apparent she was wary of being Queen, of having her husband as King, and her son as Prince. The stark contrast of how they were treated before and after taking the throne was a shock to them both. Perhaps they were naive. But how could they not be? They were rebuilding a kingdom from the ground up after a century. They couldn't help but be ignorant to the fact kingdoms where fickle. Link was just starting to discover that fact, but he realized Zelda already knew. That's why she always kept Rhoam within arms reach of at least one of them. They were still unstable in their newness, which made them susceptible to power grabs from the outside. Link scolded himself. He had allowed himself to let his guard down. He couldn't do that, especially with a wife and a son. He had to be ready for anything. Even if it never came in a way he might expect.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading the beginning to my new BOTW fanfiction! I've received many kind messages of readers who wished to see more of my work, so it motivated me to start a new story. My story _The Ruins of an Affair_ , could be seen as a prequel for this story because they share some overlapping details. However, it's not necessary to read that one to understand this one. But, if you're interested, feel free to check it out! I've given this a "M" rating just to cover my bases for what I may include in the story within future chapters. Feel free to let me know what you think! It means a lot to me, and I appreciate your feedback!

-LovelyCosmos


	2. Unexpected

**_I'm Falling_**

 **II. Unexpected**

The weather was cool and welcoming on one of the early days of spring. Zelda had a meeting with her advisor for the Gerudo region, which was none other than her best friend, Gerudo Chief Riju. They had become friends after Link and Zelda's wedding, and their bond had only grown throughout the restoration period. Now, during the early days of the new throne, she was around often. Not only did she hold valuable information in regards to her region, she made Zelda comfortable. That's what mattered to Link most. He may have been king, but he always put Zelda and Rhoam first. He couldn't seem to break himself of it no matter how hard he tried. Perhaps he would never be able to.

Link had Rhoam in his arms as they walked around the castle courtyard. Once it had been filled with Guardians and malice. Now it was a peaceful place with blooming flowers and rustling bushes, a chapter in a new life. Link set Rhoam down once they reached the circular path in the courtyard. In the middle was a simple fountain, the engraving at the edge stating, "In Honor of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, valiant King against the Calamity". Rhoam wandered up to the fountain and peered down. Link walked up to him.

"How about I teach you how to handle a sword today?" Link suggested. It was going to be his first lesson in using a sword. Link was determined to teach his son everything he knew. Zelda was the same. After Rhoam was taught lessons from both of them, he would be a real-rounded leader in physical skill and mental prowess.

Rhoam glanced up at him. His small, blue eyes widened. "Really, daddy?"

"Yes, I'll teach you what I know. Does that sound fun to you?"

"Yes! I want to be just like you!"

Link smiled. "I had a wooden one made for you. You wait here."

"Okay."

Link ran over to the far side of the courtyard where a small storage room was built into the stone wall. He opened it and grabbed the child sized sword and a flour-filled rucksack. He returned to his son and placed the rucksack down in the grass. He shoved the dull tip of the child's sword into the soft soil. Before he'd let his son handle a sword, he would first learn to respect it. That was the first lesson Link had planned.

Rhoam watched intently from the fountain. Link walked back to him with a smile.

"Before you can touch the sword, you must respect it," he said. He pulled the Master Sword from the sheath on his back. "Do you see this? This is the Master Sword. I was chosen as its wielder, but before I could use it I had to prove my strength."

"Is that the sword you used to help mommy fight the monsters?"

"It is."

"Wow!" Rhoam looked at the sword in awe. Link studied his small, excited face. Zelda told him Rhoam was his spitting image, but he had always shyly denied it. In this moment, looking down at his shining eyes, he saw a reflection of himself. Link paled. He had never recovered any of his memories from before becoming Zelda's knight. _Is this how I was when I was a child?_ he thought. _Did I look like this?_

Before Link could continue his lesson, voices came from the courtyard's entrance.

"Your Majesty!" A group of four Sheikah researchers walked up to them. They stood a good five paces from Link and Rhoam. Link stiffened and put the Master Sword away. Three of the Sheikah kneeled and bowed while the other stood in front.

"Yes? How may I be of assistance?" Link stared at them. He felt plain in his Champion's tunic and tan trousers. He couldn't get used to being addressed like a King.

"We've come as requested by Queen Zelda to conduct further research on Guardian's and ancient technology. We have come to you for further orders on what areas we should begin with."

Link tensed and narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. He could see in their stance, their articulation, and the stiffness of the other group members. Link went to doubt himself, but quickly reaffirmed his feelings when he felt Rhoam squeeze at the back of his shirt.

"Oh, I see. My wife did not inform me of your arrival." Link responded. He gently pushed Rhoam behind his back.

"We were contacted by her last week. We're happy to begin work as soon as possible."

Link wanted to unsheathe his Master Sword, but refrained. _I can't be so brash,_ he thought. _I'm King now._

"We don't currently have any Guardians or ancient technology here at the castle for you to research," Link said, his voice stiff. "So I have to ask you to return to the front gallery until Queen Zelda can speak with you herself."

The other members of the group stood. Link squeezed Rhoam's shoulder out his own anxiousness. The leader furrowed his brows.

"Your Majesty, you must've been preparing for us. That's why you're in the courtyard, yes? You were waiting for our arrival," The leader said.

"No, I wasn't expecting you."

"So I presume your wife doesn't tell you much, does she?"

Link grit his teeth. He couldn't hold back anymore. "That's none of your concern. Who are you really?"

The leader narrowed his eyes. "We've been waiting, training for this day. Ganon has blessed us."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword. He swallowed. His heart was pounding in his head. He stared at the group. For the first time, he was afraid. If he were alone it wouldn't matter. But, his son was right behind him, clutching his clothing. He was only one man against four, how could he keep him safe? There were guards at the courtyard entrance. Once they heard the noise, then perhaps they'd come to help.

"Face us, destroyer of the Calamity, the King of Hyrule." The leader said. He pulled a sword from his back. The others followed. "Face the wrath of the Yiga!"

Link's breath was heavy. "Rhoam," he whispered. "Run."

Rhoam was too terrified to move. Link rushed forward and the altercation began. Link fought alone against them until two guards came rushing to his aid. Despite their best efforts, they were taken down in seconds. Link was able to defeat two of them. He scanned the courtyard for Rhoam, and didn't see him. He panicked, his defense faltering for a moment. In that faltered moment, a Yiga found an opening and nicked Link's shoulder with a double-arrow shot. Link grunted. His shoulder felt sticky and cool, yet burning at the same time. He took down another. The leader remained.

Link was ready to finish him off when he heard Rhoam crying. His defenses faltered again. The Yiga was able to take an arrow shot, this time lodging one at the left edge of his thigh. Link grunted again. Pain seared his body. He landed a blow to the Yiga, and he collapsed. Link fell onto his knees. He touched his thigh, and blood stained his fingertips. He coughed. Guards came rushing into the courtyard.

"Your Majesty!" one yelled.

"They're taken care of," Link sputtered. "Please find my son."

Two guards began to to comb the courtyard while two remained at Link's side. Link collapsed on his bottom, his back slamming against the fountain. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Link watched as a guard grabbed Rhoam from a bush and wrapped him in his arms. Rhoam screamed and kicked as the guard came back to him. He was placed at Link's side. The guard stood, awaiting orders.

"He'll go to the infirmary with me." Link nodded. "The healers need to make sure he isn't hurt."

A group of assistants and healers rushed in with a stretcher. They helped Link lie down on it and rushed him away.

Link woke from the sensation of falling. His eyes opened wide with the sharp cut of a jagged breath. He tried to get up, but Zelda pushed him back.

"Don't move around too much," she whispered. "You need to let your wounds heal."

"R-Rhoam…" he stammered.

"He's fine." Zelda sat beside him on his bed. Her eyes were bloodshot. "He's with Riju."

"It was the Yiga."

"I know."

"I-I should've been stronger than that." Link sighed. He let his head roll to the side.

"You were strong. They were powerful. Two of our honorable men fell in that battle." Zelda brushed back loose strands of hair from his eyes.

"That-That shouldn't have happened!"

"It's not your fault, Link. We're lucky it wasn't worse."

Link furrowed his brows. "I-I don't know how they got in."

"We're investigating it." Zelda sighed. She kissed his forehead. "I need you to rest, Link. You did what you could. You were hurt, too."

"I-I…" Link tried to find something else to say, but Zelda put her finger on his lip to quiet him.

"Enough," she said. "I can tell you're in a lot of pain. I'm going to get a healer to bring you more pain-relieving elixirs."

Link laid back in bed. He saw his body draped with bandages and light blankets. He was angry, but didn't have enough energy to seethe. His son was hurt. He was physically fine, but he was now terrified. He would be plagued with nightmares of seeing his father bleeding with arrow wounds for years. His wife had been sobbing, he could see it in her bloodshot stare. He felt as if he was falling. He was falling into an abyss, but he didn't know if or when he'd crash. This was only the beginning of something he didn't know he was falling into, but knew was coming.


	3. Poison

_**I'm Falling**_

 **III. Poison**

Link woke from a deep sleep. His body was sore, but was no longer searing in pain like it once had. The wounds on his shoulder and thigh still burned, but it was bearable. He felt a small, gentle touch on top of his resting hand. He opened his eyes. The bright shimmer of his chambers was blinding. He rolled his head to the side and sighed. Rhoam stared up at him with wide, worried eyes. Link gave him a weak smile and looked down at the small hand on his.

"Hi, daddy," Rhoam whispered. His eyes were watery and he sniffled.

"Have you been waiting for me to wake up?" Link asked. He moved his hand to comb through the boy's dirty blonde hair.

Rhoam nodded. "Mommy said I could wait here if I were quiet."

"You sweet boy, you don't have to worry about me."

"Are you okay, daddy?" Rhoam sniffled.

Link sighed and patted Zelda's side of the bed, beckoning the boy to climb in. Rhoam obliged and crawled in beside his exhausted father. Link wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm fine. It's my job to worry about you, you know."

"Mommy said she was doing something important."

Link furrowed his brows. "I wonder what."

"She was crying earlier. Did I make her mad, daddy?" Rhoam frowned and snuggled close to Link's side.

"Of course not. She's just worried. She loves you, and so do I."

"I love you too."

"Take a nap with me, son."

"Okay."

Link fell back asleep, Rhoam curled into his side. He woke again when he heard the door creak open. Zelda's slender form slipped through the small opening. She quickly shut it again, the light from the setting sun giving the gold lacing on the door a bright shimmer. She sighed, her heels clicking against the marble. Link watched her with half-slit eyes.

"Hello, my dear," he said softly. Zelda startled and turned around. Link gave her a weak smirk.

"Have you rested well today?" she asked. She sat beside him at the edge of the bed.

"I'm well-rested. My wounds are healing fine," he responded. He reached for her hand and held it.

"Good." Zelda bit her lip. She looked to Rhoam's sleeping form.

"What is it? How's the investigation?"

Zelda frowned. "The Yiga forged a letter of entrance when they disguised themselves as Sheikah. They used my signature, which apparently no one here quite knows yet. The guards didn't question the forgery, and let them in without question. The security and precautions here are not well-functioning yet due to our newness. The Yiga knew that and used it to their advantage. All visits to the castle have been shut down, unless we personally know them. Riju is also taking precaution, and visitors are not allowed into Gerudo Town until we properly identify the threat levels."

"Someone told them where I was." Link exhaled. His brain was on overload. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but his mind was making great strides in assuming things for him.

"Did you tell anyone you were going to the courtyard?"

"No. I ate breakfast with Rhoam and then we went to practice sword fighting alone. I didn't speak to anyone that morning besides you."

Zelda stiffened. "Do you think-"

"They have an informant here? It's possible."

"Oh, Link…" She sighed and covered her teary eyes. "I-I wish we hadn't done this!"

Link's heard hardened. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He wasn't well accustomed to being king, and oftentimes wished for a quiet life in Hateno with his family. He couldn't blame her for second-questioning their decision to reinstate the throne. She was royalty, but she had a choice. She had chosen to follow her father in leading a kingdom when she didn't have to. Link frowned.

"We'll figure it out. We have friends and allies supporting us. Hyrule wouldn't be a kingdom without you," Link said. He sighed, wishing he would have came up with something better.

"I know, but sometimes I think our life in Hateno was so much simpler. At least there I never had to worry about my husband and son getting hurt."

"Zelda, your father would be so proud of you for doing this. No throne comes without adversaries."

"I still feel his presence. I pray to the Goddess that we will be protected and blessed." Zelda reached over and brushed Rhoam's cheek. "I-I don't want him-"

"I know," Link said, finishing her sentence. "I don't either. He'll sleep with us until this is figured out."

"Right." Zelda nodded. "I want him to stay with you during the day. You're better equipped to protect him than I am."

"Perhaps." Link shrugged. "But I wouldn't underestimate the power of a loving mother."

"Maybe." Zelda looked down. "I'm so worried. Riju tells me we're great leaders. She also offered the assistance of the Gerudo should anything happen. But I don't want them fighting our battles for us."

"They wouldn't," Link reassured. "We're allies. We help each other. Chances are they're planning to attack the Gerudo as well. We should all prepare for anything."

"You're right. Riju voiced the same concerns." Zelda bit her lip again.

Link exhaled. He grabbed a glass of water off his bedside table and sipped it.

"Zelda, rest now. You've had a long day, I'm sure."

Zelda sighed. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you. Please don't get hurt like that again. I've seen you die in my arms, I-I can't cope seeing you like this. It takes me back to those times."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to start rigorous training again once I'm well. The Yiga can face me, but I won't let those cowards near you or our son."

Link recovered and began training again. He practiced in the courtyard, Rhoam quietly admiring his father's talents from the base of the fountain. Link pushed himself until his muscles ached and the newly formed scars on his shoulder and thigh burned with strain. He wouldn't allow himself to get hurt like that again, to put his son in danger again through his faltering, or worry his wife sick. Zelda was working hard to bring the kingdom to a stable prosperity, and he would do everything in his power to support her.

Zelda joined them in the garden one spring afternoon. She was dressed in her blue and white royal dress, and a tiara that sparkled in the sunshine. Link stopped to admire her beauty. Despite her struggles and worries, she had a stride of class and confidence. She was gentle and kind, but had the strength to fight anything that she deemed a threat. Link watched her with a light blush on his cheeks as she began to coddle their son.

After a moment, she walked up to Link. Her brow furrowed. Link sheathed the Master Sword.

"I've received word from Riju." She shook her head, worry on her features. "Gerudo Town was attacked by the Yiga last night. They were after her, but her guard, Barta, defeated them. She is wounded, but will be fine. Riju's requested that we see her in Gerudo for a meeting."

Link nodded. "Of course. Let's pack our things and leave as soon as possible."

After a few days of travel they arrived to the Gerudo Desert. They decided to meet at Kara Kara Bazaar, for Link and Rhoam wouldn't be allowed in the walls of Gerudo Town. It was sweltering, but the lake at the center of the Bazaar gave some relief from the brutal sun. Rhoam wiped his eyes and whined.

"Mommy, it's so hot!" he pouted in Link's arms.

Zelda chuckled. She pulled a small bottle of cooling elixir from her pouch. "Here, drink this and you'll feel better."

Rhoam drank the elixir while they waited for Riju's arrival at the Bazaar. They were greeted by the few residents and patrons, who were all surprised at their presence in such a sparse place.

"Queen Zelda, King Link, and Prince Rhoam," a Gerudo guard said. "We're honored to have you here. Chief Riju has arrived, if you'll come with me."

They followed the Gerudo into the small inn. Riju smiled bright when she laid eyes on the small boy. Rhoam ran into her arms with an excited step.

"My sweet little Rhoam!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "Have you been a good boy for your parents?"

"Yes, Auntie Riju." He smiled up at her.

"I have a surprise for you!" Riju pulled out a stuffed sand seal plush and handed it to the boy.

Rhoam grabbed it and squeezed it in his arms. "It's so cool! Thank you, Auntie Riju!"

Riju smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Let me borrow your mommy and daddy for a moment okay?"

"We came as soon as we heard," Zelda said. "We'll send whatever aid you need, just tell us what it is."

"We're fine at the moment. I think what's most important is that we're open with our information." Riju took a seat at the table in the inn. Link and Zelda followed.

"They took on the disguise of Hylian and Sheikah women. There were three of them. They said they were sent by the King and Queen of Hyrule, which was an obvious lie. Despite this, the guards didn't think anything of it, and sent them straight to me. They didn't know we're such close friends, which proved to be their downfall. We fought them, but they were tough."

Link nodded. "It seems disguises are their current method of attack. But, I can't seem to think they'll keep this up forever. They must know we're on to their tactics. They may switch to something else soon."

"You're right," Riju said. She pulled a small, purple bottle from her pouch. "I think they're starting to plan something else. This has something to do with it. We found this on the group's leader."

Zelda studied the bottle. "It looks like monster extract."

"Yes, it does at first glance. Our researcher thought that as well. But, while it's monster extract, it's far more potent than the usual blend. We found traces of lynel guts and malice."

Link frowned. "Malice?"

"Yes. The Yiga must have been extracting liquid malice from what remained after the Calamity. It's all gone now, but they must've have collected some of it before it disappeared completely. This bottle contains an extremely potent poison."

"Oh, my." Zelda covered her mouth. "How do you think they were going to use it?"

"We're still conducting research on it. We'll give you a sample so your researchers can do cross-examinations as well. So far we've found that it has no odor or taste. When dripped into a cup of water it dissolves. Someone wouldn't know they were ingesting it."

"Are you yet aware of any symptoms related to this?" Zelda asked. She had a pen and paper out and was taking extremely detailed notes. She looked up with furrowed brows.

"Not yet. I'd advise you both to take extreme caution. I'm currently not eating anything I haven't prepared myself from my own supplies. I keep Barta close, as well as you both, but everyone else I'm wary of." Riju fiddled with her jewelry and sighed.

"You're right." Link shook his head. "We believe the Yiga had an informant within our walls, but we have not yet proven it. For the time being, Rhoam remains by our sides at all times of the day."

"I don't blame you. This is more serious than I could've imagined. I can't speak for you both, but I took the peace after the Calamity for granted. It seems there will always be a new battle to fight." Riju frowned.

Rhoam toddled in the room, the sand seal plush held tight in his arms. Link turned around.

"Rhoam, we're having an important talk with Auntie Riju right now," he said gently. "Return to the front and we'll come get you when we're done."

"Daddy…" Rhoam sniffled. He stood at his spot in the doorway for moment, then broke out into a loud cry. "Daddy!" he shouted through his heavy tears.

Zelda bolted out of her seat and onto her knees in front of him. The speed at which she moved put Link on edge and he stiffened. He knew Rhoam well, but Zelda was always a step ahead of him. She had a strong maternal instinct, a unique bond with her son from before he was born. She wiped his tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panic in her voice. "Tell mommy what's wrong."

Rhoam continued to sob, his breath hitching with each new cry. Zelda placed her palm on his forehead and winced.

"He's burning," she said frantically.

"Is he overheated?" Riju asked. She walked over to them. Link followed.

"He shouldn't be," he said. "We gave him a cooling elixir not long ago."

Riju touched Rhoam's arm. She bit her lip. "That's not warmth from desert overheating. That's an extreme fever."

Zelda picked Rhoam up and held him tight in her arms. She was near tears. "W-What do we do?"

"We need to get that fever down. We should take him to the Northern Icehouse. It should help cool him down. I'll get the messenger here to send my healer there. We should get going right away."

Zelda placed Rhoam into Link's arms as they set out through the rough desert. Link's legs wobbled as they trudged towards the Ice House. He had the strength to carry his son with ease, but his worry put the falter in his step. _Perhaps it's a normal illness,_ Link thought. _It happens to children all the time._ But he still worried. What if it was something more? He couldn't rid himself of the thought of falling into an abyss, far from his family and friends. As he fell in his mind, he was defenseless as he heard the pleas of everyone around him. He clutched his son to his chest, the Master Sword beating against his back.


	4. Revelations

_**I'm Falling**_

 **IV. Revelations**

They arrived at the Northern Ice House. Anche, the Gerudo who inhabited the small place, seemed surprised at the number of people coming to visit at one time. When she got a good look at them all, her mouth fell agape.

"Chief Riju, Queen Zelda, King Link, how may I be of service?" she asked.

"We need to borrow your bed, if we may," Riju said. She gestured to the boy in Link's arms. "Their son is running a high fever. We brought him here to help keep him cool and out of the desert sun until we can get a healer."

Anche put her fingers on her lips. "Of course! Lay him down and I'll fetch a few things for him."

Link put Rhoam down on the bed. Zelda sat on her knees beside him, brushing her delicate fingers through his hair. Anche returned with a glass of ice water and cool rag. She handed them to Zelda.

"Here, Your Highness," Anche said. "If you need anything else, feel free to let me know."

"Thank you." Zelda took the rag and placed it on Rhoam's forehead. She worked on trying to get him to drink from the glass.

Riju turned to Link. "Was he showing any signs of illness on the way here?"

"No." Link shook his head. "He was drowsy, but that's not out of the ordinary for him."

"The healer is on her way. Hopefully it's nothing too serious."

The healer arrived after some time. She placed her supplies on the ground and began examining him, Zelda's anxious eyes following her every step. The healer listened to his breathing, felt his temperature, and examined his eyes and ears. She stood up and frowned.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to inform you I can't seem to find what's causing the problem." The healer frowned. "Whatever it is, it's making him severely weak. I'd recommend getting him back to more temperate weather as soon as possible, as the extreme conditions of the desert are no place for him in this state."

Zelda clenched her fists. She held back tears. "Alright. Thank you for coming to look at him."

The healer nodded. "It's my pleasure. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." She took out a palm fruit from her pouch. "Take this. It'll help keep him hydrated during your journey across the desert."

The healer left. Zelda couldn't hold back any longer, and she broke down in tears. Link rushed to her side, and she placed her head on his shoulder. He bit his lip as he studied Rhoam's exhausted face.

"We'll get him back to the castle. Maybe then we'll figure out what's wrong," he whispered as they sat on their knees in front of their son. His heart ached with heavy worry. The journey home would feel like a century.

They made it back to the castle after a long journey, which was only a few days. Rhoam was placed in his parents' chambers, and Zelda called upon all the healers that could manage to get there quickly. She often paced their chambers, her face stressed and cheeks streaked with tears. Link was just as stressed as she was, but he had to stay calm for his family's sake. He took care of many of Zelda's roles as a week and a half passed since Rhoam had fallen ill. Rhoam was only awake a few hours a day, just enough time to eat and hydrate. When Link had free time he trained or paced the front gallery of the castle. One day he received a message from Riju. He opened it and read:

 _Link, Zelda,_

 _We've continued our research into the monster extract found on one of the Yiga Clan members. We've found that when the extract is ingested, it causes high fevers and severe weakness. I don't wish to jump to any conclusions, but I'm coming to the castle with my researchers. We can conduct a test with a prick of Rhoam's blood to determine if he's ingested any of the extract. Be on your guard, I know this implies far more than I can even comprehend in this moment. See you soon,_

 _Riju._

Link clenched his fists. He full of enough anger to toppel an entire army of Lynels without blinking twice. He took a deep breath. _Don't jump to conclusions,_ he told himself. _We'll know for sure in few days._ Despite telling himself this, he went to the courtyard and tore five flour sacks to shred with the Master Sword. When he told Zelda, she sobbed, and they held each other close during a sleepless night.

Riju arrived the next day with her researchers. She went into the chambers and frowned at the sleeping boy's figure. She tucked in another sand seal plush beside the one she had given him a few weeks earlier. One of her researchers took a prick of blood her Rhoam's fingertip. The left to use Zelda's lab. They returned and spoke with Riju. She turned around with teary eyes as Link and Zelda stared at her with anxious faces.

Tears filled her eyes. Riju nodded, then shook her head. She covered her face with her hand and took a deep breath, but Link could tell she was crying. Zelda collapsed on the cold, marble floor and sobbed on her hands and knees. Link panicked. He wasn't sure what to do. He was furious, yet heartbroken. He rushed out of the room and down the hall of the castle.

Link pushed the doors to the castle courtyard open. He unsheathed the Master Sword and swung it at a sack he had left from earlier on in the day. His swing was weak, and hardly dented his target. He put the sword away and paced before clutching his hair. He stumbled over to the fountain and fell on his knees. He leaned on the plaque dedicated to Zelda's father and sobbed.

The attacks were a distraction, Link realized. It was to lead them on, to make them expect one thing while devising another plan. _They had poisoned his son._ Despite Link's efforts to protect him from everything, his enemies had reached him and hurt him behind his preoccupied back.

He had finally fallen head first into the abyss. What good would his sword do if they had already gotten this far? He didn't know what to do next. Link leaned his head up and looked down at the plaque. He prayed to Zelda's father, to his resting spirit in the heavens. _Please, King Rhoam,_ he begged. _Please help us find a cure for our son, for your namesake._

Link returned to Zelda at Rhoam's side. Riju had left for the guest quarters to give them the privacy they needed to process their new revelations. Link took a wet cloth with soft soap and cleaned Zelda's tear-drenched face. She took a fresh cloth and did the same for him. They embraced under the moonlight coming through the windows.

Zelda sniffled and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I want to take him to the Spring of Power in Akkala," she said in a hoarse whisper. "Perhaps there he will get the strength to recover that he needs from Goddess Hylia."

"Okay." Link nodded. He ran his fingers down her back.

"There's nothing else we can do here. We hardly know what the extract's properties are, let alone a cure for it! I'm willing to try anything. I'll take him to every shrine and every hot spring in this kingdom!"

"We'll leave in the morning."

"I know _someone_ did this," Zelda said, her voice sharp and harsh. "We _will_ find them, Link. But for now, we have to try and get him better first."

"They will face my wrath, Zelda." Link swallowed, surprised by his own fervor. He had never felt so motivated to get revenge against anyone or anything. Not even Calamity Ganon.

"I know. I never thought we'd become vengeful people."

"I didn't either. But then we became parents."


	5. Prayer

_**I'm Falling**_

 **V. Prayer**

Link and Zelda stood in front of the entrance to the Spring of Power. It brought back memories of Link's knighthood days, where he stood post at the front while Zelda prayed for her powers to come to her. Now they had returned over a century later to pray for something far more personal than they ever had before. Zelda held Rhoam in her arms as he slept. His fever was still high, but they had kept it at bay with cooling elixirs. Link turned to take post at the entrance just as he'd done a century prior. He turned his back to the Spring, the Master Sword held in his grasp as it touched the ground. He watched Zelda out of the corner of his eye edge towards the water. She stopped.

"No, Link," she said with a sigh. "You should come in the water with me."

Link turned around. He stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're his father. We should pray as a family."

"You're right." Link nodded and joined her at the edge of the water. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her free hand to keep her steady as they waded deeper in the Spring. They stopped once they were thigh deep. Zelda wet her hand and rubbed some of the water onto Rhoam's forehead. They put their heads down and Zelda began a prayer in front of the grand Goddess statue before them.

"Goddess Hylia, we've come to this spring today to pray for our son. We pray, as his mother and father, that you will bless him with the strength and power to overcome his ailments. We are humbled by your presence in our kingdom and are grateful…" Zelda faltered. Link glanced over at her. She cleared her throat and continued.

"We are grateful for the chance to p-pray at this s-pring t-to-"

Zelda threw her fist into the water, the splash hitting Link's hair and neckline. Tears fell from her cheeks and hit the spring below. He stared at her hurt form.

"He's just a child!" she shouted. "He's innocent! We've done nothing but fight for this kingdom and this is the reward we get? We get blessed with a son only to have him suffer! Our family doesn't deserve this. I did your bidding for a century. I was trapped in hell for a century. My husband fought to cleanse this land and seal the evil away after losing himself. We had to wait a century to get married and have a family. We've done everything for you! Sacrificed so much of ourselves for you! And this is what we get? If you have a problem with me, take me on. Don't touch my son!"

Zelda pushed Rhoam into Link's arms and waded out of the spring as a sob left her lips. Link cradled the boy in his arms and stared up at the statue. He was speechless. He buried his nose into Rhoam's hair, teardrops falling down his cheeks. He had never seen Zelda in so much pain. She was angry, but it was hurt that was laced in her shouts and curses. His family was suffering and he didn't know how to make it better.

Link felt a light squeeze on the fabric of his blue Champion's tunic. He leaned his head back and watched Rhoam open his eyes. He sniffled.

"Daddy?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Rhoam?" Link whispered.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the Spring of Power." Link swallowed his upset. "Mommy and I brought you here to pray for you."

"Are we on an adventure?"

"Sure, you could call it that."

"When we get back home, can you teach me to use a sword?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, daddy."

Rhoam fell back asleep. Link wet his forehead with the spring's water again. He sighed and looked back up at the statue towering above them. It was a blessing to have him wake at the spring, even if it was just for short while. It was a good sign, though Link thought it was cruel. Zelda had held him in her arms and she prayed, as she ached as a suffering mother. She felt her son's pain in full force, and yet, she wasn't the one to have him wake in her arms. The blessing should have put her mind at ease, not Link's. After all, he had only stood and listened passively. He didn't understand the ways of the Goddess, but a blessing was a blessing. He whispered a _thank you_ and waded out of the water.

Link walked to the entrance of the spring, where Zelda sat with her back against the wall. She cried into her knees, her white dress and brown sandals dripping water onto the grass underneath. He sat beside her.

"He woke for just a moment," Link whispered. Zelda looked up.

"He did?" she asked.

"Yes. He asked where we were before falling asleep again."

Zelda brushed her fingers through Rhoam's hair. "That's a good sign."

"It is. Let's head to Tarrey Town so we can rest for a day."

The arrived to Tarrey Town and were greeted by Hudson. Tarrey Town hadn't heard the news of Rhoam's illness, but offered to help. They prepared a dinner to welcome the royal family to the town and to welcome back good friends. Link and Zelda took Rhoam into the inn and laid him down on an empty bed.

"Your Majesty," Kapson greeted Link. He bowed his head.

"You don't need to use formalities with me, Kapson." Link smiled. "We've known each other a long time."

The Zora priest smiled back. "Link, take your wife and have dinner with Hudson and Rhondson. I'll watch over Rhoam and pray for him."

"Okay." Link nodded. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to help."

They shared dinner with Hudson and Rhondson. Zelda went back to the inn to check on Rhoam and get ready for bed. Link stayed behind. He sat at the edge of the cliff overlooking the water below. He studied the Akkala waterfalls in the distance.

"Your Majesty."

Link turned around to see Hudson. "You too?"

Hudson smiled. "I'm being respectful towards my king."

"I'm just Link, your friend."

"I know. I'm only teasing." Hudson sat down beside him. "What's on your mind?"

Link sighed. He hugged his knee with he flattened the other. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Being king must be tough."

"It is."

"You're strong. You beat the Calamity, after all. You'll handle this too," Hudson encouraged.

Link shrugged. "I'm not as strong when it comes to my family."

"I think it's just the opposite."

"What?"

"You're stronger when it comes to your family, _because_ it's your family."

"I'm so angry I can't see straight. I don't know what to do." Link sighed. He looked up at the stars above.

"I can't say I know what to tell a king. I'm just a builder." Hudson shrugged. "But I do know it's not like you to be angry. What is it?"

"We're being targeted because we're the royal family," Link admitted. "Rhoam was poisoned by the Yiga. Someone within the castle walls is working with them, or is one of them."

Hudson nodded. "Keep Rhoam and Zelda here. Even after over five years, many don't know Tarrey Town exists."

"Are-Are you sure?"

"Of course. Return to the castle and find out who isn't what they seem. What you do after that I can't tell you, I'm not a king."

Link nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Hudson."

"Anything for a friend."

Link returned to the castle after a few days of travel. The fact that he had left Zelda and Rhoam in Tarrey Town made him nervous. Then again, it put him at ease. He knew everyone there well. They were all his friends. He knew they'd be taken care of, and he wouldn't have to worry about them getting what they needed. Kapson was also there praying over Rhoam, as he promised to pray over Rhoam's sleeping form every day. Something wasn't right within the walls of the castle. It was up to him to find out what was underneath.

The halls were dimly lit. The guards bowed their heads as Link walked by. He was hungry after a long day of travel and decided to prepare his own meal in the kitchen. He walked to the doorway of the kitchen, right across from the dining hall and put his hand on the knob. He stopped when he heard muffled whispering. He listened. It was coming from the dining hall. _It's far too late for anyone to be in there,_ he thought. He noticed one the doors was cracked. He crouched and moved beside it, keeping himself hidden from view. The conversation became clearer.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. I followed them, but lost them during heavy rains at the fork in the road between Akkala and Zora's Domain."

"They went one of those two ways."

"I checked Zora's Domain but they weren't there, and hadn't visited in the past few days."

"They must've went to Akkala, then."

"Sir, that couldn't be. There are no towns in the Akkala region."

"They went somewhere in that area! They could've even went to Goron City on Death Mountain. Keep looking!"

"They'll surely come back here at some point."

"Perhaps. They're preoccupied with their little brat currently. For all we know they could travel every corner of this land to try and heal him."

"Do you have some more of the extract?"

"Yes. I prepared it tonight. I even brushed some on the fruit should they come back."

"I'll take this. Should I see them, I'll put it to good use."

Link swallowed. His wrath bubbled over. He stood and unsheathed the Master Sword, kicking the dining hall door open fully. He was met with the head chef and a guard at a table against the far wall. Link took out his bow and shot the first arrow he grabbed from his quiver, an ice arrow. It hit the chef's shoulder and pinned him to the wall, frost covering his arm and neck. He screamed in agony. The guard stood and reached for his weapon. Before he could do so Link had him pinned onto the floor. The force of the guard slamming against the ground caused glasses on the dining table to topple over and crash onto the floor. Link held the tip of the Master Sword to the guard's chest.

"Who are you?" Link yelled. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm the guard stationed at the-"

"Don't give me that. Did you poison my son?" Link pressed the of his sword into the other man's chest. "Tell me!"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "You can kill me, but it's too late. I snuck the poison into the brat's water glass one night he slept alone in his room. You and your whore are next."

Link gripped his sword so hard his head throbbed. "Tell me who your leader is."

"Like I'm going to do that."

The tip of the sword pushed on him a little harder. He gasped. "M-Master Kohga's son!"

Link pushed the sword in fully, then pulled it back. He collapsed on the floor and struggled for breath. He glanced over at the chef, who had frozen over completely. Two guards burst into the room. They were men he knew from before the end of the Calamity, but at the moment he was cautious of everyone.

"Your Majesty!" one said. "We heard the commotion. Are you alright?"

"T-traitors…" Link mumbled. His head hit the back of a large dining chair.

"Pardon, Your Majesty?"

"They w-were traitors." Link swallowed. "They were Yiga."

"We'll order the soldiers to comb the entire castle grounds, my King. Please let us escort you to a safe place."

Link stood. He pointed with the tip of his sword to the Yiga guard. "He-He poisoned my son!" he shouted. His yells echoed off the walls. He was dizzy and seeing a rainbow of colors in his vision. He stared at the ceiling, then collapsed.


	6. Doubt

**_I'm Falling_**

 **VI. Doubt**

Link pulled back his hair into its usual ponytail after drying it. He put on his nightshirt and pants, then exited the bath. The Hateno house was drafty and cold as the winter snow from Mt. Lanayru fell onto the grass outside. He checked the fireplace and made sure there was enough wood to last all night. Afterward he climbed the stairs to his bed and saw Zelda already there, peering out the window at the Dueling Peaks in the distance. The candlelight flickered against her soft countenance. Link climbed into bed beside her.

"It may be cold but it sure is peaceful." Zelda sighed. She wrapped her arms around her swollen midsection.

"A-Are you sure you're warm enough?" Link asked, his face flushed.

"I'm fine." She chuckled. "You get more nervous by the hour."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course. It's our child, after all." Zelda glanced down. "But...above all else, I feel happy. Blessed, even."

"I'm surprised…"

"What? That I became with child so fast?"

Link blushed. He put his hand behind his head. "N-no! I meant…"

"I know." Zelda laughed. "I'm ready. I have a feeling this child will be here by the end of the week."

"R-really?" Link's heart pounded. His palms became clammy at the thought.

"I think so. I know you're nervous now, but when you meet them you'll be so relieved."

"I don't know."

Zelda grabbed his hand and placed it on her midsection. His face flushed as he ran his rough hand over her bump. She smiled up at him.

"You're going to be a great father."

Link woke. Sweat beaded down his back and leaned up in bed. He clutched his head as it pounded. He realized was in his chambers at the castle. He groaned and tried to get up.

"Easy there," Riju called out to him. He stopped.

"Riju? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Someone has to look out for you while Zelda's away." She chuckled. "Lean back in bed. It's late and I've got another dose of relaxant elixir to give you."

Link compiled. She handed him a small bottle and he drank it.

"I was with my researchers. We were using Zelda's lab to conduct more tests on the extract, since the technology here is much more involved. I was just about to head back to Gerudo Town when I heard you had collapsed."

"I found two undercover Yiga in the dining hall," he said. "One admitted to poisoning Rhoam."

"I heard from the guards that escorted you here. I must say, a father's wrath seems to be impenetrable."

Link flushed. "Am I that vengeful?"

"It's not a bad thing." Riju shook her head. "The Yiga deserve to face your wrath for all the suffering they have caused the citizens of this kingdom. I'll be happy to join you in the fight once again."

"One of them said they were working for Master Kohga's son."

"I see. We'll find him, Link. We'll tear all of them to shreds." Riju narrowed her eyes, then snapped out of it. "You need to rest through the night before I let you go riding off again."

"Why did I collapse?"

"The healers said it must be shock and pure fury. Your adrenaline ran high and you crashed quickly. I can only imagine, especially after finding out the truth." Riju sighed. "But I beg you take care of yourself, Link. Zelda and Rhoam will still need you once this is all resolved. Don't exhaust your power."

Link bit his lip. "Riju…"

"Yes?"

"Do...do you think I'm a good father?"

"Of course. Have you ever seen the way Rhoam looks up at you? He adores you and Zelda both, and you both adore him. Why ask?"

"I don't want him to grow up seeing me as a wrathful person."

"He won't. He sees you as a protector. I know because he's told me."

Link's eyes widened. "What?"

Riju nodded. She smiled softly. "He told me while you were recovering from the courtyard battle. He said his daddy saved him from the scary men."

"I still couldn't protect him…"

"Link, you've done everything you can. We'll find them and destroy them."

Link returned to Zelda in Tarrey Town. He found her and Kapson praying over Rhoam at sunset. When Kapson saw him he nodded and left them alone to have a moment of privacy. Link kissed Zelda lightly on the lips and took a seat in a spare chair beside her at Rhoam's bedside. She studied his face.

"What happened?" she asked with a voice of concern. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I found them." Link clenched his teeth. "I found the Yiga in the castle."

Zelda's breath hitched. "How?"

"They were in the dining hall. I overheard them. They were tracking us when we went to the Spring of Power, but lost us during the downpours. The chef was making the poison, which he supplied to a guard. He also planned to poison us by brushing the extract on fruit in the castle kitchen."

"W-what happened?"

Link dropped his head. Zelda wrapped her arm around him in concern.

"I-I killed them," he admitted in hoarse whisper.

Zelda sighed. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"I was filled with more wrath than I have ever felt in my life. My adrenaline and shock caused me to collapse. Riju looked after me while I rested."

"Please don't push yourself too hard," Zelda coaxed. "I worry about you, Link."

"How is he?

"The same. He wakes long enough for me to feed him, then falls back asleep. He sometimes wakes sportically a few times a day, but only for a couple minutes at a time."

"The Yiga are working for Master Kohga's son. I'm going to hunt him down."

"I know...but…" Zelda bit her lip. Her brows furrowed.

"What?"

"I've been studying the extract myself as well. I'm trying to find a elixir or extract that may be able to combat it."

"Have you found anything?"

Zelda leaned over to the nearby nightstand and grabbed a notebook off of it. She flipped it open to a creased page full of scribbles and diagrams.

"The extract is made of lynel parts and malice. These are materials of monstrosities and hatred. We might be able to reverse the effects with an elixir of holiness and light. I need a shard from the horn of one of the divine dragons. I also need materials that are known for their healing effects, perhaps truffles or radishes. But these things are so rare I-"

"I'll find them." Link nodded, his voice full of determination.

"Link, I don't know…it might not even work!"

"Every day we wait is a day that his condition could worsen. The prayers at the spring offered us a blessing but not a cure. We have to try it."

Zelda lowered her eyes. She shut the book. "Let me go with you."

"No." Link shook his head with disapproval. "He needs you, Zelda. One of us has to stay and look after him. I'll go and get the materials, you stay here and continue your research."

"Okay. You're right."

"I know where to get the materials. I'll get a shard of Naydra's horn from Lanayru bay. There are hearty truffles in the woods to the south of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. It won't take long."

"If that's the case, then I want to go to Zora's Domain. I've been researching, and Kapson told me there's an old recipe for a healing elixir for Zora ailments. It's extremely potent for a Zora, so he thought he it might work for a Hylian as well. However, it's a well guarded formula, and I would have to ask the King of the Zora's for the permission to get the healers to make it. Kapson said it's like this because Zora ailments are so rare, and the elixir is extremely effective. It's worth a try if the other doesn't work."

"Alright. That's worth a try as well. We'll leave in the morning."

Zelda rose off of her chair and grabbed Link's hand. They climbed into bed with Rhoam in between them. Zelda sighed, her palm leaning on her cheek. Link mimicked her position and gazed at her.

"I know it might not be the most appropriate time to say this…" He swallowed. "But you're so beautiful, Zelda. You're such a strong and wise mother...sometimes I worry about Rhoam but I remember he has you."

Zelda cradled his jaw. She shook her head, easily reading his mind. "He has you too. I know times are hard but that shouldn't make you question whether or not you're a good enough father."

"But it has. I've tried so hard to protect him-"

"You didn't fail at that. We're not at fault here, Link. This is malice in another form. I-I can't stand to see you doubt yourself like this! You love being a father. If it were up to you we'd already be trying for another child. That doesn't come from someone who doesn't see themselves as parent. It's normal to question it sometimes...but now is not that time. You're ripping yourself apart, rip those who did this to our family apart instead!"

Link's face flushed. He had forgotten his previous suggestion in the chaos they had been thrown into. Now he was stuck falling in an abyss of self-doubt. He inhaled and held his breath for a moment before releasing it.

"Maybe you're right…" he admitted with a whisper.

"I _am_ right." Zelda brushed his hair with her fingers. "I don't regret marrying and having a child with you. I'm glad that when I look at my son I see you in him."

"Thank you, Zelda. I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned into a kiss. When they pulled apart they heard the sheets rustled underneath them. Rhoam stared up at them with half-lidded eyes.

"Mommy!" he groaned. "I want a kiss too."

Link blushed and turned his head away. Zelda smiled and chuckled, kissing Rhoam on the forehead. Afterward, Rhoam giggled and tugged on Link's arm.

"I missed you, daddy," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Rhoam," Link whispered back.

"Are you still going to teach me to use a sword?"

"Yes. As soon as you're better. Mommy has a medicine she wants to give you, but I have to search for the supplies. We're leaving for Zora's Domain tomorrow, okay?"

"Do I get to see Uncle Sidon?"

"Sure." Link smiled. "Mommy and I are going to do everything we can to get you better."

"Okay." Rhoam yawned. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss, too?"

Link's heart pounded as he leaned his head down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Afterward, he fell back asleep, leaving him and Zelda alone to talk amongst themselves again. He couldn't tell his son part of "getting better" was hunting down those that had caused him harm in the first place. He couldn't say he had left for a few days to search for the traitors within their home. Link bit his lip. Rhoam had already saw him fight and get injured. He was aware of his father's strength. But was he aware of his wrath? What he had done at the castle to the traitors could never come to the attention of his son. Link refused to let his wrath show to him, despite it's presence pounding at his brain in full force.


End file.
